


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by Acesara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Recall, im probably never gonna finish this lmao, strongly implied bunnyribbit so my b if that's not ur jam, this has been sitting in the drive forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesara/pseuds/Acesara
Summary: The year is 2102. The ‘Second Omic Crisis’, as Atlas News so tactfully dubbed it, has been over for--what? Ten years now? Fifteen? Something like that. Hana shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes wistfully as she clears off the remaining trinkets on her office desk.Soon to be her old office desk.





	Veni, Vidi, Vici

The year is 2102. The ‘Second Omic Crisis’, as Atlas News so tactfully dubbed it, has been over for--what? Ten years now? Fifteen? Something like that. Hana shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes wistfully as she clears off the remaining trinkets on her office desk.

 

Soon to be her  _ old  _ office desk.

 

A handheld gaming console, a beautiful porcelain vase filled to the brim with stargazer lilies,a bunny-shaped lava lamp, and a few photo frames are carefully tucked into the brown packing box she currently cradles in her arms. The frame on the top of the pile depicts her standing with her firstborn child, Jaeg hoisted to sit atop her shoulders. His first day of nursery school. Lucio stands beside her in the photo, a comfortable and warm arm is loosely holding her around the waist. On her other side stands her Papa Song, all gray hairs and wrinkles, cradling her baby girl; Fabrizia-- in his skinny arms.

 

With a small huff she pushes the spinny chair back behind the desk with her foot and motions to leave the empty space.

 

_ The Commander’s Suite. _

 

A weathered smile graces her features as she turns to view the room once more. She can envision it how it once was. Promotional posters, postcards, and photographs of the Overwatch crew plastering almost every inch of the standard blue and white walls. Racing and gaming decals littering the doors and windows. The large screen tv and holo-screens hang dormant with disuse; the only sign that they still work is the dimly glowing ‘A’ in blue on the monitors. The many gaming consoles and remotes that once joined it have already been unplugged and removed, and sent back home in first-rate shipping back to her family home in Busan.

 

The big sliding glass doors sense her exit and they open, yet Hana has yet to step through, seal the deal ‘n all that.

 

She gazes out the large windows adjacent to her desk. She takes in the view one last time. The sunset that paints the room in brilliant hues of orange and yellow seems to also embrace Gibraltar HQ one last time.

 

“Commander Song?” Athena pipes up. Hana could swear she sounds like a child calling out for her mother. Athena must know her time is here.

 

“It’s D.Va, Athena. It always will be.”

 

No answer.

 

“What do you need,  _ Unnie _ ?”

 

The whirring noise of the tv fills the room.

 

“Will you be leaving now, Commander--D.Va?”

 

Hana snorts, suddenly holding the box in her arms becomes a balancing act. Eventually as time and more silence passes, Hana’s laughter softens into something with a gentler edge.

 

“Yea. Yea I am. I--I think-- Well, I  _ know _ it’s time, y’know…...? It’s time.” Hana hates that she sounds like she’s trying to convince  _ herself  _ as well.

 

“Understood.” Athena’s answer comes too quick to not be tense.

 

“Where will you go? What will you do now, Commander?”

 

Hana considers the middle distance. She stands today a woman of forty-five years of age. She is the mother of two children. She is a dutiful daughter to an aging father, a fierce protector of her younger siblings, a doting wife on her husband who’s currently on tour half a world away.

 

She is also the last Commander this recalled Overwatch will ever have. Because after today, Overwatch will formally cease all peacekeeping and military operations. In a fortnight, Overwatch will cease all other miscellaneous operations.

 

Hana “D.Va” Song is by all means an accomplished hero. A celebrated gaming icon. A worldwide celebrity. A brand name. And an instrumental piece in the puzzle that was the solution to the world's troubles.

 

_ What will you do now? _

 

Hana gazes up at the tv, adjusting her grip on the box. “Y’know. I’m not too sure actually. But whatever I do next, no doubt you’ll hear all about it.” She offers, dragging out the ‘all.’

 

“Unfortunately, Commander, I will be unable to complete such a task.”

 

That gives Hana pause.

 

“Oh-ah. And why is that?” Hana rolls her shoulders uncomfortably.

 

“It has already been predetermined that the UN’s oversight board has seen no use of my capabilities once Overwatch ceases all activity. Once the last operations and outposts have ceased usage, and the proper personnel has made copies of my archives, I will be decommissioned immediately.”

 

Hana wracks her brain, trying to remember  _ that  _ part of the agreement with the UN. Her mind muddles and mentally catalogs all the contracts and accords where she’d signed her name on the dotted line. She swears none of them make mention of the AI’s fate.

 

“Hey. Wait--Athena. I thought---what about before the recall. Winston he--he kept you online; y’know after the first time Overwatch got shut down-- didn’t he? Why can’t you be kept online now-”

 

Mentioning Winston must trigger something visceral in the AI. Athena is quick to dismiss her, speaking quick enough the way one is about to cry might.

 

“Commander Winston acted illegally and without orders. The UN believed that Winston was acting without my capabilities at the time of, and post-recall. My status was kept hidden by the firewalls Winston had me operate under and the UN was unaware of where to look for my existence.”

 

“I-”

 

“They will not make the same mistake twice.”

 

“I…...I’m sorry, Athena. I didn’t know. Why wasn’t I made aware…?”

 

“Specialist Colomar knew it would upset you. She disagrees with their course of actions as well. But they seem adamant in their decisions. I suppose I am in possession of too much information to simply let be online, nor destroyed entirely.”

 

The sentence wasn’t death. Did AI’s and computer systems even suffer death? No. ‘Decommissioned.’ She would be  _ decommissioned. _ A nice word for being gridlocked into eternal limbo between dormancy and activity. Not being live, nor truly gone either.

 

Hana already knows of one soul that’s suffered such a fate. Her stomach almost jolts at the memory.

 

Hana shakes her head and sets the box down. She begins rifling through its contents. A pencil sharpener here, a thick stack of post-it notes there, a coloring book she kept for her own personal uses; are all flung haphazardly over her shoulder. Finally she finds her treasure; a tacky yet unassuming looking flash-drive. Underneath the pink, bunny-shaped casing rests one of the most capable and expansive memory-sticks known to man and omnic-kind. She hurries back over to the desk, her shiny black heels clack annoyingly against the linoleum flooring. As if the flash-drive were made of the same porcelain as her flower vase; she rests the device squarely on the desks center.

 

Hana wrenches her phone from the confines of one of many pockets on the stupid blue jacket and sends off several feverish texts to Specialist Colomar in all varying degrees of annoying. She sprinkles emojis and gifs she knows will take forever to load  in between messages hoping it will bother Colomar enough for her to actually bother checking her phone.

 

Hana pumps her fist in the air, letting out a breathy ‘ _ daebak!’ _ when Colomar sends an irritated, yet compliant text back.

 

Hana turns her head to stare at Athena’s monitor with an almost savage sense of victory in her eyes. Without another word Hana straightens out the stupid collar of her stupid uniform and picks up the box again, quickly packing away the far-flung contents.

 

“Hey Athena? ‘m sending Specialist Colomar to run some--ahem--  _ last minute diagnostics _ on you before ya go offline, so don’t give her any trouble about lettin’ her poke around, okay?” Hana says almost a little too loudly.

 

Just in case the voice monitors imbedded in her office haven’t been deactivated yet.

 

Just in case the  _ UN  _ isn’t done listening yet.

 

Another pause.

 

“Understood, Commander.”

 

“Oh. And Athena?”

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

“You asked me what I’m gonna do?”

 

Hana doesn’t let Athena respond.

 

“I’m gonna go visit the others. See how they’re holdin’ up without Overwatch, without me. It’s been long enough--they must be absolutely  _ devastated  _ without my leadership by now.” She says sighing in a sing-song tone.

 

“And then. I’m gonna go home. Spend some time with my kids. Maybe take ‘em to a gaming tournament or….one of their dad’s concerts.”

 

“Take them to visit their  _ jobu _ . Or maybe the old detachment I was stationed at back with MEKA….who knows?”

 

Hana offers a sweet shrug to the faceless and seemingly emotionless monitor.

 

“I’ve got pleeeenty of time to do any of it now.  _ All  _ of it now, actually. So I will.” Hana nods to herself. It  _ would  _ be nice to see the others again. And her kids.

 

Hana doesn’t mind Athena’s thoughtful silence anymore.

 

“One of the perks of being a hero should be to enjoy what you work to protect, after all.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Athena replies more gracefully.

 

“Speaking of that; I gotta get goin’, make sure my baby’s on the transport alright before the plane leaves.”

 

“.......Understood. Be safe.”

 

Hana’s face crinkles into a cheeky yet soft smile. “I’ll see what I can do. I make no promises though!”

 

She turns on her heel. The door glides open again with a soft ping.

 

“Now remember what I said about the specialist. No back talking. No questioning the diagnostics and  _ no  _ interfering with what Specialist Colomar decides to do, ‘kay?”

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

“Oh! And Athena. One last thing.”

 

More silence.

 

“ _ Gamsa.  _ For everything.”

 

Hana Song smiles into the silence, nodding to herself, she leaves without looking back.

 

The door glides closed behind her. The room goes dark. The sun has set.

 

“No, D.Va. Thank you.” Athena says to Hana’s retreating footfalls.


End file.
